There has been conducted a surface modification of a glass substrate, in which a primer layer is formed by a silane coupling agent or the like, in order to form an adhesive layer, resin film or the like on a surface that is inferior in adhesion such as glass substrate surface (Patent Publication 1). As a technique related to the surface modification of a glass substrate, in which a primer layer is formed, Patent Publication 2 discloses a method for modifying a glass substrate surface, in which a primer layer is formed on the substrate surface, by using a single or mixture of at least two of a compound containing silicon, aluminum or titanium, in order to improve durability of a formed body comprising a glass substrate and a resin layer. It is recommended in Patent Publication 3 that an aminosilane series primer is previously applied to a glass substrate in order to form a urethane resin film on the glass substrate.
As described above, in order to form an adhesive layer or resin film on a glass substrate surface, it has generally been conducted to modify a glass substrate surface by forming a primer layer on the substrate surface by a hydrolysable silicon compound having an alkylene group, a so-called silane coupling agent.
However, in recent years, anti-fogging techniques of glass, mirror and the like have been put into practical use by using films exhibiting water-absorptive property and/or hydrophilic property. To seek a higher performance antifogging property, there have been developed anti-fogging glasses and anti-fogging mirrors using urethane resin, acrylic resin, polyolefin resin, epoxy resin and the like, which are provided with water-absorptive property and/or hydrophilic property. Anti-fogging glasses and anti-fogging mirrors having a film that is formed thereon and exhibits water-absorptive property and/or hydrophilic property tend to be contaminated with coloring agent, household water, rain water, rinse and the like. In the case of using them in a washstand or bathroom, this problem becomes particularly conspicuous. As a method of eliminating this contamination, Patent Publications 4 and 5 disclose methods for washing films with alkali solutions.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 5-339032    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 11-158648    Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2001-192242    Patent Publication 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2000-107709    Patent Publication 5: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2000-308860